


Silence

by monkiimax



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say something, I'm giving up on you<br/>I'll be the one, if you want me to<br/>Anywhere, I would've followed you<br/>Say something, please, just something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

And suddenly you realize you couldn´t be more in love with him.

You see it as clear as day and it burns internally. You feel like you want to rip your ribcage open and pull out your heart in one single movement. You feel your skin too thin but still so imprisoning that all you want to do is tear it down.

As he looks at you, as he plays and fools you, you can´t help to remain silent and immobile. The world minimizes to you two and there is nothing more. It does and _doesn´t_ bother you at the same time. Everything is wrong but you don´t desire to change any of it. The pain, the fear, the anger are in perfect balance with the happiness you feel deep inside when he smiles at you. He moves perfectly over you. _Like if he could do anything that wasn´t perfect._

You look down, sort of ashamed and sort of fearful. His hands guide your chin to look up once more; once more a hundred and then a thousand times. He is older, he is stronger. The bed is warm under your body, the covers already gone and the clothes spread all over the immaculate floor. He sits and the bed leans under his weight. The moon is gone for the month and the only witnesses are the stars. You can´t help to notice they are shaking in anticipation. You are too.

He moves and like his shadow you move with him. The bed complains silently. You can barely breathe. He kisses you, fierce and needy. No sweets words or prelude. He is always needy and you are always ready to submit to him. To give away everything you have in exchange of those silent and sporadic moments. He moves, you follow; he posses you, you let him.

He finishes while staring at the wall.

You are staring at him. Your hands search for his. You want to know _HE_ is there but there is nothing. His body is, thrusting, groaning and holding, but his mind is somewhere else. Maybe on Starling City or his team he left back at his hometown. You thing about those things but you can´t seem to care. You just want him. _Him, him, him_.

He finishes looking at the wall.

You follow him shortly, staring at his jaw line. The bed stops moving. You rest your head on the pillow, he leaves you. _I love you,_ you mumble to the open window. The air enters to the room making the curtains dance. _I love you,_ you repeat to the empty room as silent tears fall from your closed eyes. You don´t want to stare at the emptiness. You cry yourself to sleep (something not to uncommon lately) and you wake up just to find new tears inside your eyes and the knot on your throat still present. The bed is messy but empty. The window is still open but no air is coming inside anymore.

And suddenly you realize you couldn´t _hate_ him more.


End file.
